New Lady in Town (1984)
Plot Overview For now, the police believe that Mark committed suicide. He had been drinking but no one could think of a reason why he would jump from the balcony. Krystle does not believe it is a suicide because Mark had told her how he was on top of the world despite those wanting to push him off. Alexis has little information for the police though it appears she was in the penthouse when Mark went over the balcony and did not hear a thing. Blake is desperate to prevent the bank from foreclosing on Denver Carrington. He tells Jeff the bad news but wants to keep Fallon ignorant until after the wedding. Jeff does not want to lie to his wife. Besides, Fallon really does not care and believes Blake will somehow get out of this mess. Blake and Andrew go through Blake and Denver Carrington's assets to see what can be sold to raise $100 million. Andrew notes that the football team is unencumbered and it has the best squad yet. Andrew suggests a mortgage on the mansion, which Blake considers. What Blake will not consider is selling any of Krystle's personal belongings. Too bad for Blake, Krystle gave Andrew permission to sell Allegree. Unfortunately, Andrew was only able to get $1.5 million for Allegree despite an asking price of $5 million. The vipers see a bargain sale. Blake has to swallow his pride and attempt to sell the shale oil extraction process to Alexis. Alexis is not buying. She would rather let that land go unused than to give Blake anything, for now. Blake needs to squirm for a little bit and then Alexis will make an offer for the shale oil extraction process. Alexis asks Tracy how she is coming along getting information from Avril Dawson. Tracy refuses to be the company whore, that is not what she signed up for when she decided to spy for Dex. Tracy let that bit of information out and before Alexis could fire her, Tracy quits. From now on, Alexis will deal personally with Mr. Dexter. Sammy Jo enters the mansion for her weekend with Danny (carrying a boom box!) Krystle cannot but hear of Sammy Jo's arrival and she hopes that Sammy Jo will behave herself while she is at the mansion. But Sammy Jo loves the mansion and will ensure that she will not leave it again. Kirby tells Adam that she still wants to keep putting off the wedding plans, a fact Sammy Jo over hears. Also, she tries to harass Claudia and reminds her that she is Danny's real mother. Claudia shows some patience because she believes it would not last long as Sammy Jo will return to New York for her big cosmetics campaign. But, there is no campaign - a fact that Steven learns while he is New York City doing business on behalf of Colby Co. Steven also is hit on by a guy who happened to be on the squash team with Steven while at Princeton. Sammy Jo lets Krystle know that she will be staying in Denver for an extended period of time and if Krystle does not like it, she can always take Danny and go to La Mirage. Krystle concedes the inevitable. Meanwhile, Steven confronts Sammy Jo about her lies. Sammy Jo tries to seduce her ex-gay ex-husband and when that fails, she threatens to take Danny. Steven will not allow that to happen! Steven really is in the right legally here. Fallon's wedding day is fast approaching. The only problem is that Fallon's headaches have returned. Now, she is hearing deafening noises that no one else can hear. Fallon keeps playing off the excruciating head aches as nothing more than fatigue. A new lady enters Denver with an entourage of luggage. Dominique Deveraux checks into La Mirage. At first there is a mix-up because Dominique needs a separate bedroom for her clothing, but Fallon takes care of her latest guest. Dominique appears very interested in the Carrington family and in Alexis Colby. Dominique already knows a great deal but tries to pump additional information about Alexis from Fallon. Fallon only warns Dominique that Alexis is tough as nails. Dominique seems to be up for the challenge. Word must have gotten to Alexis about Dominique's interest in her because Alexis summons Dominique to her Penthouse for some champagne and caviar. But, it is not a social call. Alexis wants to know why Dominique is so interested in her and who exactly this woman is. Dominique criticizes Alexis's champagne for being burned and her choice of caviar. Pleasantries aside, Alexis demands to know who Dominique is and Dominique lets Alexis know that she will discover who she is in good time. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Jonathan Goldsmith ... Sergeant Cooper * Alex Henteloff ... Ed Linden * Phil Coccioletti ... Owen Bancroft * Gail Landry ... Couturier * Janet Brandt ... Mrs. Gordon * Paul Keenan ... Tony Driscoll * Kenneth L. Wilson ... Waiter * Terry Cook ... Desk Clerk * Anthony Henderson ... Policeman * Danielle Aubry ... Fitter Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Diahann Carroll joins the cast as Dominique Deveraux. Deborah Adair, who has been hired by Aaron Spelling to be the star of his new show, Finder of Lost Loves (1984-1985), makes her final appearance on Dynasty. Production details * Shooting dates: from 22-Mar-1984 to 29-Mar-1984 * Deleted scenes: Adam comes back from Las Vegas; Adam talk with Sammy Jo in the solarium. * Shortened scene: Fallon asks the name of Dominique to the receptionist. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks). Quotes * Tracy Kendall: [to Alexis] If you want something from him, why don't *YOU* sleep with him? I hear that's one of your specialties. * Dominique Devereaux: It's burned. Alexis Carrington Colby: Is it? Dominique Devereaux: This champagne was obviously frozen in the bottle at some point. Alexis Carrington Colby: If the champagne is too burned for your taste, don't drink it. The caviar, I trust, is not burned. Dominique Devereaux: I really wouldn't know. This is Osetrova, and I prefer Petrossian Beluga.